The Journal
by morgan.m.malfoy
Summary: my first fic. One-shot. Temari-Sasuke. Temari has always secreatly liked Sasuke, he has always liked her as well, but never said any thing because they always fight, instesd she draws her dreams of being with him in her journal. he gets hold of the journa


Hi this is my first fic...please no flames...um hope u like. i originally wrote this for my friend because she loves sasuke and her nic-name is Temari...hope you like!

* * *

"Temari…! Temari…!" said Hinata trying to get her attention. Naruto sat next to his girlfriend Hinata when he noticed what Temari was drawing.

"Hina… look at the star of her art" Naruto whispered to Hinata, she looked at Temari's picture and sure enough there was a picture of Sasuke. Hinata rolled her eyes, she knew Temari liked him, she didn't understand why, but she supported her, as well as helped her keep it a secret. You see Temari and Sasuke have always _hated_ each other…or at least pretended to.

"Hinata can I speak with you?" asked Naruto

"Yea…Temari brb…" Hinata said even though she knew that Temari didn't hear a word. As they walked away, Sasuke came over.

"Hey look…Temari's drawing…I wonder what of…"said Sasuke as he sat down in front of her, then he tried to snatch her journal, but she smacked his hand.

"No touching…now leave…" Temari said…and take me with you…she thought. Sasuke smirked, she closed her journal real fast so that he couldn't see what she was drawing.

Hinata looked at her boyfriend as if he had 2 heads…"you want me to steel her journal, leave it some were so that Sasuke can see it…you have got to be kidding me…1 she'll kill me…2 he'll make fun of her…3 she'll never talk to me…do I have to go on?" exclaimed Hinata

"Shh… I think Sasuke likes her to….don't forget…he is my best friend…and I don't think he teases her for nothing…and he always gets mad if he sees her will any other guy other than me and her two brothers Kankuro and Gaara…now to me…that looks like he likes her…and if he sees all her drawings …he'll know about how she feels…please…it will work…" said Naruto

"And if it doesn't work…then what?" she asked

"Then I'll say that it was a prank on Sasuke…and risk my friend ship with him…"said Naruto…Hinata looked at him and finally nodded. The both of them moved back to the table. Hinata took a seat next to Temari and Naruto sat next to Sasuke. Hinata saw Temari's journal laying on top of her backpack, she looked at Naruto who nodded and took a deep breath. Gently sliding the journal off the backpack, know that Temari saw.

"Hinata…what are you doing…?" she asked

"I'm sorry…but it has to be done…" said Hinata

"What are you…" before she could finish she saw her journal slide over the table to Naruto and Sasuke. Temari wiped her head around, now facing the boys. Naruto pulled Sasuke out of his seat, as he shoved Temari's journal in to his arms.

"What…" started Sasuke

"Take it run with it…look through it later…" Said Naruto

Temari jumped over the table, just as Sasuke took off with her journal. She puncher Naruto in the shoulder "Och!" he said.

"Temari…!" said Hinata, but all Temari did was give her the coldest glare ever, before she took off after Sasuke.

She finally caught up with him by the gem, he saw her and started running again, but she jumped and landed on him, turning him over she sat on his lap…"give me the journal!" she yelled. Sasuke smirked and rolled them over to where he was on top.

"I'm sorry…can't do that…you see there's something in here that you don't want me to see…which means I need to see it…" said Sasuke smirking as he bent down and kissed her cheek….man I want to kiss more than that, he thought to himself as he go up and took off, this time leaving the school grounds.

Temari was about to go after him but the bell rang and Kakashi-sense ordered her to go to class. Temari ignored Hinata and Naruto the rest of the day, only glaring at them if they tried to speak to her.

After school Temari ran to her car, hopped in and drove to Sasuke's house, which was right next to hers. She pulled into her drive way and got out; she noticed that the light was on in Sasuke's room. She knew that if she knocked on the door that he wouldn't open the door, so she decided to climb up the side of the house and when she got in front of his window she kicked it in shattering it. once inside she saw Sasuke…setting at his desk looking at her, but her journal was open showing some of Temarie's…more intimate pictures that she drew of the two of them… crap…my life is over… she thought as she collapsed on the floor of Sasuke's room crying.

Sasuke saw her and got up from his desk walking over to her, he brought his hand to her face, forcing her to look at him... "Why hide your feelings for me…? When I feel the same way for you…"said Sasuke as he leaned down crashing his lips to Temari's in a heated, passionate kiss. Temari looked at him confused.

"…do you…like me…?" she asked him.

"I'm way past just plain liking you…." Said Sasuke as he kissed her again "why do you think I tease you so much…" he said with his smirk

Temari laughed "really" she said.

"Really…now how about we act out some of the scenes that you drew?"Sasuke asked her…Temari blushed and nodded.

The rest of the night was filled with moans and groans.

The next morning Hinata and Naruto went to Temarie's house, but found out from Gaara that she had not come home all night, so they went to Sasuke's to see if he had seen her. They knocked on the front door. Itachi was the one to answer.

"What…?" he asked bitterly…and it sounded as if he was tired.

"May we speak with Sasuke…?" asked Hinata politely

"Sure…and you can tell him that he'd better stay the hell away from me" said Itachi

"What's your problem dude?"Asked Naruto

"That damn boy kept me up all night…him and his stupid girlfriend…whoever she is…the both of them were up all night doing god knows what…" said Itachi moving back to his room. Naruto looked at Hinata…both thinking the same thing, they rushed upstairs, through open the door and saw…Temari naked (though she was mostly covered by the blanked) tangled up in Sasuke's arms, who was also naked. Hinata blushed, Naruto smirked. The two walked back down stairs and waited in the living room.

Sasuke woke up, and smiled at Temari, who was just waking up…"hi…" he said to her

"Hi…" she replied

"So was everything to your liking…?"Asked Sasuke

"Yea…" she said then she blushed.

"what…" he asked

"I…I love you…" she said

"I love you too…" he said kissing her… the two got up, got dressed, went down stairs and saw Hinata and Naruto…Temari smiled, as Sasuke and her sat down on the sofa. "Hey…Hinata…"

"What?" said Hinata

"Thanks"

The end!!


End file.
